


Tenuous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tenuous: adjective; ˈtenyo͞oəs: very slender or fine; insubstantial.</p><p>late 16th century: formed irregularly from Latin tenuis ‘thin’ + -ous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenuous

They had always danced along that tenuous line between friendship and something stronger; a meaningful look, a brush of fingers longer than absolutely necessary, their distinct 'can't have one without the other' thing they had. Everyone already had them pegged as more than just a detective and his blogger. 

John sighed, wondering why they had been so afraid, all that time, when they could have had, he could have had, what he had beside him that morning. Beside was perhaps an understatement, as his bed mate at some point in the night had tangled legs, arms, blankets, and sheets around them both as to preclude escape...not that he wanted to ever leave this nest, but the loo was calling, he needed tea and his toast, life had not stopped simply because they had finally made love last night. It had been making love, not just a frantic fuck, but something that had never happened to him before, even with all his experience, no one had ever made love to him, or made him feel treasured before now-

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright....are we alright?"

"Look at me, really look at me, and tell me-"

"Oh. Oh, John. Really?"

Sherlock reached over and kissed the single tear that had made its way down John's face, "I'm so sorry that it took me so long, I didn't want to lose what we had, I've never had anyone understand me or tolerate me as you have, I thought-"

"I know." John threaded his fingers through the curls he had spent years wanting to touch, then bent over his detective and their lips touched, still electric. "Ohhhhh, mmmmmm...Sherlock-"

"John?"

"I really need the loo, and tea and if I'm going to stay in bed all day with you I need to call in sick-"

"John, it's Christmas Day. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Happy Christmas, love."

"You-?"

"Of course, god, yes. Couldn't you tell last night?"

"I had never, uhm-so I don't have sufficient data-"

"Oh, Sherlock-"

"I always wanted you to be my first, since we met."

They stopped talking, and simply held on to each other afraid to move, until John laughed. "I truly have to use the loo, sweetie, then I'll be right back, I promise."

"Tea?"

"Of course."

 

And life went back to what was considered normal, except that after a month, Mrs. Hudson decided the boys needed a bed without springs, one of those quiet memory ones, very worth the extra expense.


End file.
